


lines on your hands

by flysafepapi



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flysafepapi/pseuds/flysafepapi
Summary: Aberama x Female!reader camping.
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	lines on your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr, also flysafepapi.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I would never laugh at you,” Aberama says, trying to hide his amused grin when you turn away from the creek to look at him, narrowing your eyes. You know he’s lying, you heard him laugh when the fish pulled on the line and almost yanked the fishing pole out of your hands. 

“I’ve never done this before, why don’t you come over here and help me? Do you want dinner or not?” 

You’ve been camping before, but those times had been with your family when you were young, and they’d pretty much taken care of everything that needed doing, so this is your first time trying to catch the fish yourself, and it’s not going too well. It’d taken you at least four tries to get the line thrown out properly, far enough away from the bank that it wouldn’t snag on the reeds. 

“I’m going to guess not.”

“I almost had it!” He definitely laughs when you throw the pole down into the grass, annoyed that the fish you’d been trying to catch for the last hour had gotten away. “Now what are we supposed to eat?” Okay, so fishing wasn’t part of your skill set, but you’d given it a try and that counts for something, right? It was too boring anyway, just sitting around waiting for something to happen.

“I went and got some rabbits while you were trying to fight the ‘fish as big as a house.’”

“You don’t know that it wasn’t, it could have been.” 

The fire is comfortingly warm when you sit down next to him, watching him skin the rabbit with easy movements, like he’s done this millions of times. He probably has, you figure, not a lot of variety in food when you’re on the road. It’s vaguely fascinating to watch, in a horrifying way. 

“Why don’t you teach me what you do then?”

“You want to learn about what I do?”

He sounds surprised, but doesn’t lift his focus away from the skinned rabbit on his lap, and you flinch and look away when he slides the sharpened stick through it lengthways. 

“Of course. Tell me everything.”

“I don’t think we have time for everything, love.”

“Well, something fun then.”

Poking at the logs in the fire, he adds a few more around the edges of the double stone ring he’s made, building it up higher and laying the rabbit on the stones in the middle, so it can cook better before he flips it over.

“Something fun, eh? Alright, come here, I’ll tell you your future from your palm.”

Like the fire, his hand is warm when it grabs yours, holding your palm flat to the skies and running his fingertips along the lines there, carefully. It almost tickles, but you don’t take your hand back, and giggle a little when he nods seriously. 

“Ah, now see this line here? This one means that you’ve got a creative mind, not too good at thinking things over clearly before you commit to them.” 

“What else?”

“This one, this one tells me that you’re going to have a long life. See how it curves down this way?” 

The feeling of his thumb tracing down towards your wrist makes you shiver.

“So what does this one say?”

“That one?”

“Yeah.”

He makes a show of tilting your hand towards his face, squinting, and then looks up at you. 

“It says that you’re going to marry a very dangerous man.”

“I am?”

“Well, first he has to ask you.” 

You kiss him, quick, before he can react, and then pull back and grin at him.

“Then you better ask me.”


End file.
